wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Venus
Venus is a planet featured in Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus and mentioned in Wolfenstein: The New Order. Description The second planet from the sun, Venus is only slightly smaller than Earth and is covered by a toxic, extremely hot and extremely dense atmosphere of mostly carbon dioxide. The Nazis, having colonized the Moon, have also begun colonizing Venus as well, starting by building a massive floating city in the upper atmosphere, where the conditions are comparatively Earth-like. The atmospheric base appears to be supported by a second base located on the surface of the planet, just beneath the atmospheric base. Considering the sheer size of the assembly, it can be presumed that construction of the base begun at some point after 1951, when the Nazis first begun large-scale spaceflight missions after reaching the moon. The upper part of the base is modelled like a city far up in the atmosphere where Adolf Hitler himself has made residence. On the surface resides the Oberkommando, who were relocated there following the destruction of Area 52. Unlike the Lunar Base, the Venus facilities' security is maintained by regular soldiers rather than Space Marines since B.J.'s past rampage in the Lunar Base presumably depleted most of the German Space Marine Corps, thus forcing the Nazis to reassign their soldiers to compensate for the loss of specialized manpower. Trivia * In addition to the base assembly, the Nazis also have plans to send out drones to look for possible signs of life on Venus, even if they are only microbiological. * The atmospheric base on Venus is more akin to a very tall tower anchored to the ground than a floating city. Based on this fact, it can be presumed that that top segment is anchored to the surface segment to keep it stable. * In real life, the Venusian surface has temperatures well above 400 degrees Celsius and an extreme pressure more than 90 times that on Earth. No man-made equipment has managed to survive on the Venusian surface for more than a matter of days. ** It may be possible that the Nazis have altered the planet's atmosphere with Da'at Yichud technology to reduce its pressure, thus allowing habitation. ** Also, the base is located high up in a mountainous area, with a likely corresponding reduction in local atmospheric pressure. ** At an altitude of 50 kilometers (30 miles) above Venus' surface, the atmospheric pressure is the same as that on Earth's surface and the air temperature is between 0 and 50 degrees Celsius. Additionally, Earth air functions as a lifting gas in Venus' CO2-rich atmosphere, allowing a habitat to use its air supply to float. The atmospheric base is most likely in this part of the atmosphere. * Despite the extreme atmosphere, the player can still hear audio as if was it similar to our own, though it does sound muffled. * The Venus base has several quotes/mottos painted on the walls that can be seen frequently used by Deathshead in his compounds. This makes it possible that Deathshead was somehow involved in the early making and designing of the base, especially likely since he was one of the driving forces (in his role as Minister of Advanced Research) behind the Lunar Base the Nazis have on the Moon. Though it is also possible these quotes/mottos have become commonplace throughout Nazi Germany as a whole. Gallery ge.jpg|B.J. on the surface of Venus. dgf.jpg| Venus Habitat Category:Wolfenstein: The New Order Category:Locations Category:The New Order locations Category:Planets and moons Category:The New Colossus locations Category:Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Category:Real life places